


Blueberry Fields Forever

by SivValkyrie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, sapphire is always the fucking bottom im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: Just some shameless first time Rupphire smut. Takes place during the war.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blueberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being patient with me, friends. I’ve been gone for a while because my health is declining- but also because I started dating someone last December and have decided to spend more time with her. I just haven’t had the time to write like I used to, and that’s fine. Life just goes on.  
> I’ve written different variations of this prompt a couple of times and deleted the work for various reasons. I’m hoping this one sticks. I hope you guys like it, because it means a lot to me. Thanks for sticking around.  
> And yes, I swear one day I’ll make Ruby bottom, but today is not that day. She has bottom energy, but my tiny walnut brain absolutely will not let it happen.

Cold blue winters used to be the worst for Sapphire. Snow reminded her of her sisters, how they used to cover their home in slippery ice to skate on. They were all so close, but in retrospect, they talked a lot but said nothing at all. She didn’t really know anyone, not deeply. Not to the point where she actually loved them like family.

It was snowing again one evening, and Sapphire was sitting by a tree a few feet from their main rebel base. She didn’t have too many duties today- she was mainly used for her visions, and her visions said they wouldn’t be expecting an attack during a blizzard at night, since it was hard to see. As she watched the snow, a few gems huddled together not too far away. The cold never bothered Sapphire anyway, but it sure did bother the rest of them.

Ruby kept an eye on her the whole time, while she stood in the center of a group, emitting warmth for everyone. Each group had a Ruby that eagerly shared her talent, just happy to be included. One of the Rubies was even telling jokes, this new thing that she just invented. Everyone was eating it up, smiling and laughing. Except Sapphire.

Ruby looked around at one of her sisters who was sitting, and motioned for her to take a shift. “I think Sapphire over there needs warming up, mind taking over so I can go help her?”

In just a few moments, Sapphire was met with a gentle heat on her shoulder. Sapphire looked up, and couldn’t help but smile. Ruby always cheered her up.

“Hello Ruby,” Sapphire said with a smile, laying her hand on top of Ruby’s to keep it there. It used to be illegal to lay a finger on the elite. She was always touch starved, always burrowing into Ruby for more warmth and affection.

No one knew they were together yet, save for Rose and Pearl. Things were different on Earth, sure, but it would still come as a shock, and come with more questions. Sapphire looked over at the crowd, as Ruby rubbed her tense shoulder. A shiver rippled through her, but she didn’t flinch.

“Wanna go on a walk with me?” Ruby asked, letting go to hold out a hand to help her up.

“Of course. Would you like to go to the blueberry patch?” Sapphire took it, standing up and brushing the snow off her dress.

As they walked away towards the sunset, Ruby brushed her thumb across Sapphire’s. The blue gem smiled, leaning her head on her partner’s shoulder. With each passing step, Ruby got her to open up more, asking stupid questions like “so you really weren’t allowed to sing on Homeworld?”

Sapphire giggled at that one and answered, “No, everything we did was thought to be too pure for the common gems. We were never allowed to sing or dance in the presence of anyone except ourselves, and sometimes Blue- but only if she asked. We never questioned it. We were rarely granted speaking rights either, unless it was between us at our home. Sapphires are meant to be dolls, just beautiful things to look at.”

“That sucks. So no dancing, or touching, or talking. What did you do for fun?” Ruby asked.

“I wrote poetry, as did most of us. We had a gathering every day to recite some things we’d written, but because none of us wanted to get in trouble, it was never personal. We were all so close, but we never knew each other. Not in the way I know you.”

“Yeah? Well, how well do you know me, then?”

Sapphire chuckled. It had been two years since they rebelled, two years of fusing for sometimes days at a time. “Well, I know you intimately, like the other half of myself. I know you and all the Rubies were very close, and I’ve loved seeing you happy since some of your favorites joined us. I know you like stargazing and you named the fish one ‘Ass Bones’ for no other reason than because it was funny. You like to work out, and think it’s cute when I notice you showing off…” Sapphire trailed off, gulping as she thought of Ruby’s strong frame, but suddenly shook her head.

She’d been plagued with strange feelings that she hadn’t the slightest idea where they came from. Well, she did, but it would be wrong of a Sapphire to admit it.

Ruby laughed, unaware of her lover’s plight. “You mean these guns? Kapow!” She flexed, her arms bulging a little before she laughed again and wrapped her arms around Sapphire’s waist.

Sapphire stifled a yelp, her face erupting in a dark blue that the blueberry patch would be jealous of. She squirmed playfully in Ruby’s grip, writhing as they play-wrestled onto the ground between two bushes. They’d do this often, usually resulting in a bubbly, laughing Garnet laying on the ground.

“Ruby!” Sapphire laughed, shoving her lover off as she rolled on top, pressing Ruby down into a blanket of snow.

The red gem grabbed a handful, aiming to throw it, but it melted. Instead, she smeared a handful of lukewarm water across Sapphire’s face, who recoiled in pretend disgust.

Sapphire enjoyed getting dirty. She reveled in being her true self, along with someone she really trusted. She cackled and swept a handful of snow at Ruby, who guarded herself with her arm. She kneed Sapphire in the stomach, once again, claiming the top as she panted. “Gotcha.”

Sapphire made a move to push Ruby playfully as she laughed, but the red gem grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. The two breathed heavily, Ruby smirking as she held on to her prey.

“You’re cute.” Ruby said, lifting Sapphire’s chin as she debated leaning down to kiss her.

They kissed, often. It was a ritual forbidden to gems, always claimed to be un-necessary and stupid. They reclaimed that too. Everything they were denied was theirs now. So Ruby took her prize, a slow, languid kiss, flexing her muscles as she held Sapphire in place. Sapphire welcomed this, eagerly kissing back.

Ruby always asked if some touches were okay- Sapphire was sensitive after all- and she uttered a quiet, “Can I?” As her free hand hovered over her hip.

“Of course.” Something in Sapphire was yearning for more, wondering what Ruby’s fingers pressing along every inch of her skin felt like.

She froze, letting out a small squeak as Ruby began to run her fingertips up and down her side. Her hands clenched, writhing from this feeling she didn’t even knew existed in her. Something from deep down inside her began to show itself, starting at the base of her spine. She knew she’d felt attraction to Ruby, but this sensation was a new beast entirely. Still, her instincts told her stopping wasn’t an option anymore.

Ruby, however, looked bewildered as she leaned back from the kiss. She straddled Sapphire, watching her face light up as she transitioned from fingertips to her whole hand. She smoothed her palm across her lover’s side, to between her hips just under her stomach.

Ruby tilted her head as Sapphire bit back a moan, and it hit her. “Is this the first time you’ve ever…?”

It clicked into place for Sapphire too. “Did you intend that to be sexual? I think that’s the way I reacted. Is that not okay?”

Ruby blushed hard. “I didn’t mean it, but I could do it if that’s what you want,” she said, smiling sweetly. “It’s perfectly fine. I’ve been wanting to, but I didn’t want to rush you or embarrass you. I would’ve been fine without it too. It’s up to you.”

Sapphire sighed in relief, and for the first time, she thought about what she wanted. Not what she’d be in trouble for doing, not what her duties were. She smiled, biting her lip. “If I’ll be honest, I never knew sex was pleasurable. I thought it had no purpose as our organs were never made to be compatible for that, and we made gems in kindergartens anyways.”

The red gem chuckled. “Well, we can shapeshift, right? And you don’t even have to do that! You can also use your hands or mouth. You can also do it alone.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Word gets around fast with Rubies.”

Sapphire looked a little surprised. “So you’ve done this?” No shame or disappointment, just curiosity.

“By myself, yeah. But I was too shy to test it out on anyone else.”

Ruby finally let go of Sapphire’s hands, who wrapped her arms around her neck. Cold hands wandered into curly red hair as Sapphire leaned up for another kiss, too needy to carry on conversation.

Thank goodness for boob window dresses. All Ruby had to do was tug at the sides of the diamond cutout on Sapphire’s chest, and her breasts were free. Sapphire blushed at this, but couldn’t protest when warm hands gently squeezed them.

“M-mhh, Ruby!” Sapphire felt her body cool in response to Ruby’s heat. Frost would melt as soon as it formed on her chest, leaving behind a hot, slick feeling. Ruby tugged her nipples gently, and she arched her back and moaned softly.

Ruby rewarded her for not hiding it this time. She kissed Sapphire’s neck, leaving behind hickeys as she ground her hips against her lover’s.

The blue gem yelped, closing her legs in protest as her partner lavished her neck with kisses and bites. “Th-that was embarrassing,” she said nervously. The heat pooling there made her cheeks light up blue again. Could Ruby sense it?

The red gem held Sapphire’s hand, lifting it up to kiss the gem in her palm. “If you ever feel overwhelmed, we can stop.” She went back to rubbing Sapphire’s side with her free hand, smiling softly.

“A little, but I don’t want to stop. My whole being just yearns for more, like there’s a connection I’ve always needed with someone. I want you.” Sapphire kissed Ruby’s cheeks, bringing up her other hand to imitate what her lover was doing out of curiosity. “What do I do while you touch me?”

Ruby was kind of surprised, but after her breath hitched, she was alright. She giggled a little, burying her face in Sapphire’s neck and kissing there gently. “Heh, well, you can do anything you want. You can scratch my back, hold my hand, kiss me, anything. But don’t worry about trying too hard, okay? Let me take care of you.”

Sapphire hummed. “Hm, well, you’ll have to teach me another time, then. I do enjoy having your attention like this, it’s nice and I’d like to do it again.”

Ruby cracked a grin, suddenly realizing that Sapphire thought _this_ was the good part. “You think this is nice? Ohoho, it gets better.” She began to lift Sapphire’s puffy skirt, and seeing as Sapphire wasn’t protesting, hiked the sparkly fabric up to her waist.

“Oh? Now I’m really interested,” the aristocrat purred, biting her lip as a hand landed on her knee and started to rub gently.

Ruby’s hand started to creep slowly up her thigh, as she watched her partner’s face grow more and more blue. “You’ve never had an orgasm, huh? It feels like flying or something. Just stick with it until the end, okay?”

Sapphire nodded, her mind unable to come up with words as she covered her mouth. She didn’t dare utter a sound at the risk of looking weird. Still, a soft moan escaped her lips as trails of heat were left on her inner thighs. Ruby slipped her fingers into a lacy, sky-blue pair of panties, and before Sapphire could say anything, they were gone.

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” Ruby kissed her lover gently, holding her thighs as she pulled them apart. It took a moment as Sapphire tensed up, but she definitely wasn’t resisting.

Sapphire nodded, gripping Ruby’s shirt to ground herself as she waited. That split second before Ruby touched her was agony. That first touch, a thumb pressed against her clit, was well worth it. As Ruby worked that bundle of nerves, Sapphire writhed and whimpered, tossing her head back. “Fuck! Oh my stars, fuck, Ruby!”

“Yeah? I thought that would do it.” Ruby smiled, cupping Sapphire’s breast with the other hand. The wetness pooling between her own legs was getting harder to ignore now- touching Sapphire, making her feel good, was pushing all the right buttons. “You’re _mine._ I love you,” she purred, moving to grind her hips against Sapphire’s knee.

Sapphire wasn’t phased by this sudden confession. Of course they loved each other, but it’s not something they’d said yet. “I love you too,” she said between gasps. She dug her hands into the snow now, as Ruby began to explore her dripping cunt with the other hand. “Aha- a-ahh! Oh stars, I’m going to explode!”

Ruby slowly rolled her finger against her clit, her other thumb halfway inside her. She was trying to go slow- she wouldn’t want to hurt her Laughy Sapphy- but it seems she beat Ruby to the punch. “You sound like you’re gonna-“

Sapphire yelled, her body twitching as she curled in to hold Ruby. The cold aura that had steadily been increasing suddenly flared into icicles around them, and snow that had melted under Ruby’s heat had frozen back into ice. Ruby bit her lip, hardly aware of it as she watched Sapphire’s face turn from absolute, brain-melting bliss, to a happy but zoned out expression.

“You good down there?”

Sapphire gulped, blinking a few times as she regained her sanity. “Ah- ahem. Yes, that was lovely…” She closed her eyes, hiding her face in Ruby’s chest. “I’m tired, but I’m not ready to stop,” she squeaked, the deep blue returning to her cheeks.

“Yeah? Round two then?” Ruby asked, lifting Sapphire’s face out of her chest. She kissed her neck up to her ear, whispering, “Let’s explore each other, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Left open ended for another chapter if I don't chicken out this time.


End file.
